Demons
Demons are a race of ancient beings who have existed since the dawn of the Earth. They were originally created by Lucifer to be the guardian race of Creation and to protect the world when the Angels could not. Demons were born when Lucifer took her infitesimally small fragments of her Sancta and twisted it into a dark version of itself. Like Angels, Demons have not been sighted within Creation since the European Dark Ages and are considered by all other monsters as myths and vampires replacing them as the strongest species. History The first Demons were born from Lucifer's Sancta. Lilith was the first demon born from her Sancta and is widely considered as the Princess of all Demons. Physiology Demons, like all Supernatural beings, take on a human form. Demons have indefinite lifespans and can live eternally. Demons have two forms: a physical form, a spirit form, and a true form. In their physical form, Demons appear as stated before. They can also change their appearance to appear as someone else. In their spirit form, they appear as a long, slender funnel of black smoke. A demon’s true form is different for every demon. Any lesser being who gazes upon a demon’s true form experiences varying effects from utter terror to insanity. The defining characteristic of a demon is that their true eye color is their normal eye color with a black sclera. Demon possessed humans have completely black eyes. Powers/Abilities Common Abilities *Superhuman Strength: Demons exhibit strength beyond normal humans. A single demon is capable of taking on an army of humans with bare hands and an large number of other supernatural beings. *Superhuman Speed: Demons can move faster than most beings. *Super Stamina: Demons have enhanced stamina and can go for extended periods of time without rest, food, or water. *Immunity: Demons are immune to poison and disease. *Immortality: Demons cannot die due to natural causes and can live indefinitely. *Invulnerability: Injuries that can kill all other species such as destroyed organs or broken necks cannot kill or have very little effect on demons. Only demonic, angelic, or special weapons can kill and harm demons. *Biokinesis: Demons can manipulate life forces and the biology of other beings. For example, Azazel caused Zeus to hemorrhage. Astaroth was capable of making everyone’s eyes bleed and Abbadon gave an entire town cancer. *Electrokinesis: Demons can manipulate electronics and electricity. *Telekinesis: Demons have telekinetic abilities. Alastor was able to rip multiple buildings out of the ground telekinetically. *Umbrakinesis: Demons can control and manipulate darkness. *Pyrokinesis: The demon Tom set an entire apartment on fire in a matter of seconds. Azazel was capable of incinerating an entire jungle effortlessly. *Advanced Telekinesis: Drexel, a mid level demon, could throw three trucks with his mind. *Dream Walking: Demons can enter the dreams of others. *Mental Manipulation: Astaroth manipulated the memories and mental state of an entire city. *Flight: Demons can fly. *Teleportation: Demons can teleport. *Apportation: Demons can apport others. *Possession: Demons can possess others. By possessing them, demons gain access to their memories and mind and have total control over their movements. Possession can be thwarted with anti possession wards and exorcisms. *Astral Perception: Demons can perceive spirits and the true forms of other supernatural beings. *Astral Projection: Demons can project their image. *Clairsentience: Demons can sense energy. *Flight: Demons are capable of flight. *Electromagnetic Interference: A demon’s mere presence is capable of affecting all manner of technology. *Super Senses: Demons have enhanced senses. *Chaotic Form: A demon’s true form has adverse effects on weaker or lesser beings ranging from terror and insanity to loss of vision due to the eyes being incinerated. Princes of Hell Powers *Molecular Combustion: Princes of Hell can rip beings apart at a subatomic level. Dagon was shown to mainly use this ability was she killed an entire squad of angels this way. *Vice Inducement: The Princes of Hell took the mantle of the Cardinal Sins and can make anyone perform said sin. *Highly Advanced Umbrakinesis: The Princes have immense power over Darkness and can destroy entire star systems easily. Types of Demons Princes of Hell The Princes of Hell are seven immensely powerful demons created by Lucifer herself after Lilith. These demons have enough power to destroy an entire solar system and can rival or equal the Seraphim. They are the rulers of the first seven circles of Hell. The Princes are commonly known by their titles as the Seven Deadly Sins. The Princes are currently retired having grown tired of the War. Ascended Demons Ascended Demons are demons of the highest level just underneath the Knights and the Princes. White Eyed Demons are demons who have consumed angelic grace granting them some angelic abilities such as demonic photokinesis. Knights of Hell/Archdemons Knights of Hell are extremely powerful demons underneath the command of the Demon Cain. They are the purest and most elite demons capable of rivaling the Princes in power. Faustian Demons These demons are responsible for making deals with other beings in exchange for their soul. Common Demons These demons are commonly found throughout Hell and vary in strength. Some are capable of holding their own against the Knights. These demons are the most common type of demons. Cambion The offspring of a demon and a human. Cambions are considered to be abominations by some demons. Others like Asmodeus consider them to be weapons. Cambions possess common demonic abilities and are immune to some demonic weaknesses such as Holy Water and low level demonic warding Notable Demons *Azazel *Cain *Mammon *Belial *Astaroth *Gremory *Selene/Ars Goetia *Drexel *Ramiel *Dagon *Paimon *Phenex *Asmodeus *Bael *Lucifuge *Sitri *Jesse *Ruby *Ciara *Claire *Yui *Clein Beings Considered as Demons Devils: Devils are a race of demonlike beings created by the Persian God of Darkness, Ahriman. They are based of the original Demons created by Lucifer. Now, these Demons are being run by the Four Neo Devil Kings after the Original Four were killed when Bahamut and Aurielle rampaged across the Universe. Category:Non-Yokai Species Category:CrimsonPyre's pages